


Touch

by nanuk_dain



Series: Terminator Salvation Fanart [2]
Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is just about to kiss Kyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/9235/9235_original.jpg)


End file.
